


在巷中

by Pichorka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichorka/pseuds/Pichorka
Summary: 「這男孩會願意對任何溫柔撫摸他的人張開雙腿」。只是個初次見面時一閃而逝的想法，但葛林戴華德在此時卻分心地想起了，並興起證明的興致。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 怪獸與牠們的產地衍生。腐向。  
> GGCB，葛林戴華德（假部長）x魁登斯。R-18。PWP。一發完。  
> 只是想寫他們小巷內打砲。

　　「這男孩會願意對任何溫柔撫摸他的人張開雙腿」。  
  
　　只是個初次見面時一閃而逝的想法，但葛林戴華德在此時卻分心地想起了，並興起證明的興致。  
  
　　在男孩羞愧地告訴他的先生，他對於所找尋的孩子還毫無頭緒的此刻。  
  
　　魁登斯在他的手掌下向來表現得像是隻饑寒交迫的小狗，低頭朝他暴露自己的頸項，彷彿在哀求他觸摸自己這個部位的皮膚。他想男孩並沒有意識到自己正在這麼做，但這個習題對葛林戴華德來說如同德姆蘭一年級生的變形術課程。  
  
　　只不過是以帶有熱度的大手撫過他的耳際、包覆上後頸，就比任何話語更快說服這個賽倫復興會的男孩參與他的計劃──他的謊言。  
  
　　雖然直至目前找尋闇黑怨靈的任務並沒有任何實質進展，但魁登斯一直都很聽話，葛林戴華德想也許他值得多一點的獎勵。他知道為了和自己保持聯繫，魁登斯承受了更多次鞭打，為此他樂意提供一些糖果。  
  
　　噢，別會錯意，他並不心疼魁登斯挨打，而是這證明了他多麼想當他的好孩子，勝過被繼母懲罰的恐懼。  
  
　　「葛雷夫先生？」  
  
　　男孩的聲音發著抖，像是哭泣的前奏。他的手肘擦在巷道旁建築粗糙的表面上，是葛雷夫先生讓他轉過身去的，但他很擔心會把外套的袖子磨破。招來一頓責打不說，他怕自己編不出理由解釋為什麼會把衣服弄破。  
  
　　「噓。」  
  
　　葛林戴華德貼在他耳邊，將食指放在唇上。  
  
　　他的手沿著脊椎往下滑，然後伸向了腹側。隔著衣物那觸摸很明顯，但又不夠直接。  
  
　　他感覺到魁登斯身體也在發著抖，輕輕地，像是在忍耐，但無法做到完美。  
  
　　這男孩還太幼稚，不懂得隱藏自己的感受與期待。  
  
　　「我很抱歉……」雖然葛雷夫先生才剛示意他噤聲，魁登斯仍吐出了軟弱的聲音。他感到很害怕，因為仍未找到那個孩子，自己要被懲罰了嗎？若是如此葛雷夫先生大可對他疾言厲色。繼母的鞭打至少清楚明瞭，她一個眼神他就明白自己該交出皮帶，跟著上樓，也熟悉接下來會發生的事。  
  
　　說起來也許很弔詭，但當那名女巫出現解救並擁抱他時，他第一時間甚至陷入了比在被鞭笞時更大的恐慌，花了幾秒才意識到現在發生的不是壞事。  
  
　　而葛雷夫先生……他的觸摸很舒服，令人貪戀。現在也是，但魁登斯無法確定正在發生什麼。  
  
　　「我說過你是個好孩子，魁登斯。」  
  
　　葛雷夫先生的聲音低沉地從背後傳來。有部份甚至是透過他們相觸的背脊與胸膛傳來的。葛雷夫先生的左手已繞到他的胸前，戲謔地將他的領帶翻出背心。只不過是領帶在胸前晃盪，魁登斯就頓時覺得自己衣衫不整。  
  
　　「而我喜歡好孩子。」  
  
　　「但是……我不明白？」魁登斯的呼吸因緊張而變得有些急促，葛雷夫先生的撫摸令他身體發熱，但他不敢隨意亂動，只是無法停止顫抖。  
  
　　他聽見身後的男人輕笑一聲，那笑聲聽起來很陌生。魁登斯沒有辦法想像葛雷夫先生現在是什麼樣的表情，好像將他按在牆上的是另一個人。  
  
　　「你當然明白，魁登斯，你已經不是小孩了。你知道性是怎麼一回事。」  
  
　　性。這個字眼在魁登斯腦中霎時如同警鈴大響。禁止，禁止，睡覺時必須把手放在棉被外；早晨起來羞愧地去清洗被單並等待責罵，彷彿回到兒時尿床的情景；不敢多看陌生的女孩一眼；男性也是。尤其是男性。  
  
　　他知道他的繼母怎麼評價「那種」行為，墮落，邪惡，不自然。  
  
　　魁登斯恐懼地掙扎起來。  
  
　　但葛雷夫先生掐住了他的咽喉。魁登斯隨即如同被肉食動物咬住要害，垂下了肩膀。  
  
　　他將他的下巴往上扳，魁登斯的眼珠拼命轉著，想看見葛雷夫先生的臉，但徒勞無功，唯一達成的只有泛起淚水的眼角。他被葛雷夫先生緊緊掌握著，並且呼吸困難。  
  
　　「葛雷夫先生，我不、能──」  
  
　　「哦？」  
  
　　那短短的音節聽起來像個兇惡的威脅。  
  
　　「……會被看見……」魁登斯瞬間屈服了，做著疲軟的掙扎。  
  
　　男人的手稍微放鬆了力道，但仍輕捏著魁登斯的喉嚨。他在他耳邊喃喃說道，如同情話：  
  
　　「關於這點，我先前怎麼說的？」  
  
　　「……不會有人看見我們……應該說，他們會看見，但馬上想起更重要的事而忘得一乾二淨。」  
  
　　「好孩子。」  
  
　　男人讚許地親吻了一下他的耳後，「你不該忘記自己在和一個巫師打交道。」  
  
　　啊，巫師。依照他繼母的說法，是最墮落邪惡的物種。巫師的世界似乎完全背離他繼母的價值觀，因此是那麼地吸引他。到了那裡他或許能找到同伴……還是已經找到了？  
  
　　魁登斯無意探問葛雷夫先生如何知道他最隱密的渴望。他當然知道，在葛雷夫先生面前他什麼都無法隱藏，他甚至還能預見未來。  
  
　　他預見自己與他共同成就偉大之事。  
  
　　巫師的手不再制住他的脖頸，而是滑過他的喉結，若有似無地掃過胸口，停在他的腰帶皮扣上。  
  
　　褲頭的輕扯讓魁登斯回過神來，漲紅了臉：「葛雷夫先生，讓我自己……」  
  
　　「我沒叫你動，魁登斯。」  
  
　　巫師以手指輕彈了一下金屬扣環，腰帶就自己解開、像條蛇般滑落地上，敲出叮的一聲。  
  
　　魁登斯猛吸一口氣，咬住下唇，看著褲頭的扣子古怪地自行穿出扣眼。這是魔法，任何小事都以魔法代勞，在他看來是一種奢侈，並且迷人。  
  
　　甚至可以這麼說……魔法很性感。巫師不必親手勞動，正如最有權力的那些人一樣。而權力，同樣也是很性感的。  
  
　　那雙能夠使用魔法的手撫摸魁登斯的大腿內側，男孩下意識想閃躲，但立刻想到先生剛剛叫他不准動。  
  
　　於是魁登斯沒動，也沒出聲。他的興奮與恐懼都交融在一起，無法分辨。  
  
　　葛林戴華德相當滿意魁登斯的表現。  
  
　　「把腿張開點，魁登斯。」他將字句輕輕吹入魁登斯的耳中。後者滿臉通紅地將頭垂得更低，彷彿想將耳朵藏入肩膀，然後安靜地挪動他的腳步。  
  
　　他期望葛雷夫先生不要碰他的性器，他曉得它現在是什麼樣的狀態，那太丟臉……  
  
　　雖然有合適的魔藥能玩得更盡興，但原汁原味地首次品嚐這個男孩更合乎葛林戴華德的心意。他輕率地以咒語潤濕手指，做了幾次擴張，就將陰莖頂在了男孩的穴口，擺弄他的臀部，要他翹起成方便的角度。魁登斯完全配合。  
  
　　男人頂進來時魁登斯剪得乾淨整齊的短指甲用力抓刮著磚牆。  
  
　　比預想的還要痛，像是他的身體本來就容納不了那樣的粗大，眼淚趁機奪眶而出，兩條腿不住打抖。男人停了一下，似乎在考慮，接著他的指尖擦過他們的連結處，然後魁登斯覺得鈍痛感漸漸減少。  
  
　　就像葛雷夫先生曾為他撫去手上的傷口時那樣。  
  
　　葛林戴華德以慣用手扣住男孩的腰，開始猛力操他。  
  
　　魁登斯太緊張了，會把自己弄傷。但這不太困擾葛林戴華德，他想看看如果自己什麼都不做──至少做得不那麼多──這孩子會把自己逼緊到什麼程度。  
  
　　誰叫這個男孩總是表現出一副，一旦得到他所不敢奢望的疼愛，就會當場斷氣的模樣。  
  
　　魁登斯閉起眼睛，淚水因而沾濕了他黑色的上睫毛。他忍著不發出聲音，巷中只剩下他們的喘息，還有肉體拍合的聲音。  
  
　　他能聽見外頭街道來往的人聲，他知道葛雷夫先生說他們不會被注意到，但他仍無法不去在意。  
  
　　男孩的眼睛偷偷打開了一條小縫，越過肩膀窺視巷外，正好看見一個抱著裝滿雜貨紙袋的年輕女孩經過，偶然望向這裡，與魁登斯目光相接。  
  
　　有一瞬間女孩看起來嚇傻了，似乎沒能理解她所看見的景象。但下一秒，她就將頭轉回正在前進的方向，彷彿剛剛什麼也沒看見，並小跑步起來，很快消失在魁登斯的視線範圍。  
  
　　魁登斯的肩膀縮成一團，猶如想藉此就此消失。他的身體幾乎要完全貼向牆面，但被身後的男人一把攬住腰抓回來。一下子被深深地突入，男孩幾乎叫出了聲音，及時咬住自己的袖子才得以藏住。  
  
　　「葛雷夫先生……他們看見了。」他的聲音帶著哭腔。  
  
　　「你知道他們會的。但他們不記得，這就等同於沒有看見。」男人說。比起再次解釋他早就說過的話，他更專心在享樂上。  
  
　　「但是……」  
  
　　但是魁登斯記得。就像那個女巫救下自己、並傷了他的繼母，關於這一切他的繼母都已不復記憶。然而魁登斯記得，知道這確實發生過。  
  
　　那時他第一次見到葛雷夫先生，以為自己對他的記憶也將會被消除，但那表情陰鬱、姿態高得有些嚇人的英俊男巫卻說需要他幫他一個忙。  
  
　　「你想要我停下……？你不喜歡這樣嗎，魁登斯。」男人緊貼著他的背，說話時開闔的唇碰到他的耳殼，「我可以告訴你我很喜歡，你的裡面感覺很好……你做得很好。」  
  
　　事實是魁登斯生澀得一團糟，但葛林戴華德享受他的一團糟。  
  
　　「不……葛雷夫先生……我……」男孩漲紅了臉，「我也……喜歡……」  
  
　　魁登斯的腦袋其實混亂得沒辦法正確辨別自己的感受。他覺得痛。覺得羞恥。覺得興奮。覺得有罪。覺得為葛雷夫先生派上用場了而感到開心。所以他揀選了一個能讓葛雷夫先生保持心情愉快的回答。  
  
　　同時他也有種非常想要小便的感覺。他祈禱──繼母教給他的習慣，即使他並不清楚自己的祈求對象──這不是真的，或是很快就會過去。他不敢想像自己如果真的在這種時刻尿了出來，會令葛雷夫先生如何厭惡他。  
  
　　但每當男人的陰莖深深頂入他的身體時，那種感覺就又更強烈一些。  
  
　　不、不、不，不要。  
  
　　在那感覺無法抑止的瞬間魁登斯按住了自己的嘴才沒有哭叫出來。他還以為自己昏過去了，或是羞愧而死，但回過神來他仍在同一個小巷中，被同一個男人攬在懷中。  
  
　　「那算是有點快，不是嗎？尤其考慮到你是第一次用後面。」  
  
　　魁登斯這才敢將視線移向自己的下身，那裡沾著白濁的濃稠液體，牆壁上也有一些，順著凹凸不平的表面慢慢流下。  
  
　　「我──我很抱歉，葛雷夫先生──」  
  
　　「我原諒你。」身後的男人這麼說時似乎心情很好，雖然魁登斯無法看見對方的表情，而無法確定。  
  
　　即使男孩並沒有做任何需要道歉的事，得到原諒還是令他安心，甚至欣喜了起來。葛林戴華德能從他肌肉緊繃程度與肢體語言的細微變化中看出。  
  
　　他沒讓男孩放鬆太久，用力操進他的屁股提醒他們還有未竟之事。  
  
　　剛射精後的身體通常會比較敏感，在這種狀況下繼續性愛有些人反而會感到不適，但要看出魁登斯是否屬於這種類型不是那麼容易，因為他依舊順從地趴在牆上，忍住呻吟而不斷喘息。  
  
　　這真令人憐愛，於是葛林戴華德狠狠地操了個夠，在射精時插到最底，把精液深深灌在男孩體內，拔出時牽出了些白與透明混合的液體。  
  
　　魁登斯喘著氣，維持原本的姿勢，上身貼著牆，臀部高高翹起，下身各種狼狽，皮膚上分佈著抓痕與體液，剛使用過的後穴有些紅腫。  
  
　　巫師取出魔杖，輕輕彈了一下，就把自己和男孩收拾整齊，連皮帶也自動歸位。  
  
　　「讓我看看你的手，魁登斯。」巫師高傲地說，男孩聽話地轉過身，伸出了兩手。指尖有些磨破，但更引人注目的是──  
  
　　「袖子，哼。」男人以鼻子輕哼一聲。魁登斯總感覺先生顯得有些不一樣，這個狀況有某個地方讓葛雷夫先生感到有趣，而他的興味中藏著些許殘酷。  
  
　　但他不能確定，也許不過是自己多心。葛雷夫先生隨手揮了一下魔杖，他的袖子與雙手看起來就如同會面前一樣。  
  
　　接著葛雷夫先生親手為他整整領帶，並塞回背心內，像是一時興起。  
  
　　「你會為其他善待你的人這麼做嗎？魁登斯。」  
  
　　他問得很隨意，好像其實並不在意回答，甚至也不在意魁登斯是否明白他所問的是什麼。魁登斯被這突如其來的問句弄得一頭霧水，並有些慌張。  
  
　　「但是……只有您會這麼對我，葛雷夫先生。」  
  
　　慌張，於是只能誠實以對，無暇去推敲怎麼回答才能迎合對方心意。  
  
　　聽見回答的男人扯起嘴角笑了一下。  
  


 

 

_-End-_


End file.
